


Of Black Cherries & Sugar Daddies

by stolenvoices



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Chocolate, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Roommates, Stanford Era, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenvoices/pseuds/stolenvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Valentine's, Brady decides to do something special for his roommate-with-benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Black Cherries & Sugar Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> For my awesome Sam/Brady buddies, [charmingsammy](http://charmingsammy.tumblr.com/) and [clervescent](http://clervescent.tumblr.com/). You ladies rock my socks (♥ω♥*) 
> 
> This is really a headcanon turned drabble.

The first Valentine’s Day after Sam came to Stanford, he was still pretty much a hermit. His closest friend was his roommate Brady and even he felt like he barely knew Sam half the time, but he was working on figuring the kid out.

That Saturday, Sam didn’t get Brady’s hint and had refused to go with him to the Valentine’s crush party that Kappa Sigma was throwing. Sam’s plans were to stay holed up in their dorm room all weekend long studying. So the next morning, despite his hangover, Brady dragged himself out of bed at 7am to shower and make it to the nearest pharmacy to clear out their discounted chocolate. 

In the six months he’d known Sam, they’d gotten drunk and made out five times, he’d comforted Sam after he had a nightmare at least a dozen times, and he’d seen Sam voluntarily eat sweets only three times. So Brady got one of every kind of chocolate and candy in the hope that there was something in there that Sam would like. But more than candy, there were candles and other holiday knickknacks on sale, too. Overwhelmed by the different colors and scents, Brady settled on a pack of dark red black cherry scented tea lights, as opposed to the cliche rose scented pink ones. At the last second, he picked up a bottle of lube as well.

In a bin next to the checkout line, there were DVDs on sale, three for $10. On a whim, he picked up _Bend It Like Beckham_ , _10 Things I Hate About You_ , and _Ever After_. There was a good chance Sam would make fun of him forever, but he remembered Sam mentioning that playing on a soccer team when he was twelve years old was one of the few normal memories he had of his childhood. At any rate, the romcoms were better choices than _The English Patient_. 

*

Sam had already left for the showers when Brady got back so he took the opportunity to get breakfast ready. He went through the tedious process of making scrambled eggs and Sam’s gross healthy turkey bacon on the electric skillet his mother had smuggled in for them when they moved in. Once he’d set up the food, he decided to tidy up before Sam got back. Luckily, there wasn’t much to do because Sam was such a neat freak. Brady arranged all the boxes of chocolate and candy in what he hoped was a nice display on the dresser between their beds. He changed his sheets and set up the laptop with the first movie ready to go on the desk in front of his bed. It would be a tight fit for both of them on one twin bed, but Sam was a scrawny thing and they’d just have to sit really, really close. Finally, he lit the six little candles and set them on the window sill and on their two desks. It wasn’t the most elaborate or romantic gesture but it would have to do. 

Sam was speechless when he walked in and saw what Brady had done. They occasionally took turns making meals when they were both home, but if the fact that Brady was out of bed before 11 on a Saturday wasn’t hint enough that this was something else, then the fifteen or so heart-shaped boxes perilously stacked on his dresser and the lit candles scattered around the room gave it away.

"Happy Valentine’s," Brady said with a lopsided grin as he handed Sam a plate of delicious smelling turkey bacon and a lump of what looked suspiciously like eggs. They ate in amicable silence, desk chairs pushed side by side as they snuck glances at each other. 

After Brady promised he really would do the dishes this time, he managed to guide Sam over to his bed. He didn’t even put up much of a fight when Brady said the only way they’d fit was if he wrapped his arm around Sam. With a giant box of Lindtt chocolate in his lap, Sam’s head resting on his chest with his arm draped across Brady’s waist, they started the first film. 

By the end of _Bend It_ , they were exchanging sugary-sweet kisses. Half-way through _Ever After_ , they were shirtless with Sam straddling Brady’s lap, grinding his pert little ass against Brady’s erection. There was no urgency to his undulations, Sam seemed content to tease Brady until his dick fell off so he decided to take matters into his own hands. Brady flipped them over so Sam was under him, and judging from the way Sam’s face and neck had turned pink, he very much enjoyed the show of strength. 

"Can I go down on you?" Brady asked, fingers teasing Sam’s nipples then tracing down his stomach. He saw Sam’s throat move as he gulped and nodded his consent. 

Brady wasted no time in pulling Sam’s jeans and boxer briefs down, and tossing them onto the floor, earning an annoyed grunt from Sam. He grinned and nipped at the skin of Sam’s inner thigh. Brady hadn’t done this much and he’d usually had a few drinks in him when he did, but he was determined to blow Sam’s mind. 

Sam was too big for Brady to take in his mouth completely, so he stroked the base of Sam’s dick with one hand, his other hand teasing behind Sam’s balls as Brady sucked him down. Sam went from quiet moans to uninhibited whimpers and groans, hips trying not to thrust into Brady’s mouth as his pleasure began to heighten. When Brady started rubbing the pad of his spit-slick thumb against Sam’s hole, pressing in occasionally, he completely lost it. Sam came with a gasp, hands tearing at the sheets as Brady swallowed as much of his release as he could, wiping the rest up with his fingers and feeding it to Sam. 

Brady then pushed down his own jeans and kissed his way up Sam’s body, back to Sam’s mouth, and began rubbing his cock against the groove of Sam’s hip. Sam moaned his approval, his body too relaxed in his post-orgasm haze to do much more than run his hands up Brady’s back, whispering in his ear how he wanted Brady inside him next time. Having been on edge too long already, Brady came on Sam’s stomach minutes later and collapsed against his side. 

Sam’s fingers were tracing Brady’s flank when he finally asked, “So you planned all this?”

"No! I mean, the chocolates, yeah, and then breakfast just sort of happened, but everything else…" Brady squeezed Sam’s ass to emphasize. "I had hoped, but I didn’t expect to have sex."

Sam didn’t looked convinced, but he wasn’t angry either. His face was still flushed, bangs falling into his eyes as he assessed Brady. He was so damn beautiful and Brady only hoped that he didn’t have any regrets about what just happened. Any doubt left his mind, though, when Sam leaned in for a gentle kiss. Pulling away after a moment, Sam reached under Brady’s pillow and pulled out the bottle of lube from the pharmacy and read the label out loud, “Sugar Daddy Flavored Sex Gel, huh? Classy, babe.”

"Hey, it’s Valentine’s, don’t knock it ‘till we try it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy candy flavored lube [really exists](http://www.max4men.com/Max-Head-Flavored-Oral-Sex-Gel/).


End file.
